


The Last Lover

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha (orphan_account), RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Immortality, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soulmates, Suicide, car crash, immortal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is immortal and every few years one person is born mortal. If they are to fall in love, they'll share the curse. Ryan happened to be mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Me and OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha came up with this idea one night. I'll be writing Ryan's side of the story and she'll be writing Jack's. Their sides will altetnate with the chapters. I hope you enjoy :)

It hadn't bothered him as much as people said it should. Ryan healed slowly, instead of the normal ten seconds. Everyone is immortal except every few years some one is born mortal. If that person falls in love then the other will gradually over time become mortal too. That one mortal person happened to be Ryan Haywood. When he was younger his mother tried to protect him from the cruel words and mannerisms toward him but it was only minimum. He had heard what kids had to say and what adults whispered, so from the start of 9 years old Ryan didn't tell a single person of his mortality.  
Now at the age of 33, he'd managed to keep it to himself. He hid small cuts and avoided bigger injuries. It seemed a lot harder ever since he started working at Rooster Teeth. Everyone there was rough and acted reckless just because they knew none of them would ever seriously get injured. Ryan just sat on the sidelines and laughed at their rough housing.  
When he walked in to work that day, he headed straight for the Achievement Hunter office and found himself busy with some editing Gavin had thrown on him because he was too lazy. A few minuets of peace a quiet was quickly interrupted by the others entering the room, loud as ever.  
"Ryan! Come beat up Gavin!" Michael yelled in his direction, currently holding the Brit in a choke. Ryan smirked to himself and got up to see what was happening. They were great friends, he was lucky to have them.  
"what'd I do Michael?!"Gavin struggled to get out of the red-head's grip.  
"He's being a punk ass bitch, help me out?" Michael smirked up at Ryan.  
"sure" He shrugged.  
"Wait wait wait! Ryan!" Gavin yelled as he was thrown over the taller man's shoulder and carried out of the office. The Brit kicked and screamed until he was put down in the break room.  
"Done?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh shut up" Gavin laughed and pushed the older man lightly. Ryan found himself barely scratching his hand on the counter, a faint red mark showing up. Ryan laughed lightly and tried not to show concern until Gavin had completely left. He loomed over the small scrape, blood surfacing a bit. Ryan sighed heavily. Damn it, another cut to hide.


	2. What's it like?

Jack Pattillo was one of the billions of imortals, and he felt lucky to be so.He knew of the one person who had to be mortal every couple years and he didn't despise him or her, he felt bad. Whoever that person was could be as fragile as glass in a world where careless stones occupy the world around them.

Jack liked being immortal and wouldn't trade it for anything but was still curious about what it was like to be mortal, to not heal for a long time, to feel yourself growing older and less able. Not only did he feel bad for the mortal but the one he or she fell in love with. Jack often wondered if he'd be okay if he were to fall in love with the mortal and give away the one thing keeping him alive for thousands of years. He just couldn't lead himself to believe that love could be that strong.


	3. Little White Lie

Ryan kept the scrape hidden most of the day, editing and keeping to himself. They had already recorded a ton, there was just a bunch of editing left to do. Ryan sat back in his chair and sighed he watched the video render. Running his hands over his face, he saw it move just a bit. Oh great. 9% done. "whoa, hey what's that?" Geoff asked as he leaned toward Ryan. The blonde soon realized he was talking about his hand and hid it quickly, "probably nothing" Ryan shrugged. "I dunno I saw it too" Michael chimed it. "its nothing don't worry about it, it'll heal any way" Ryan smiled with a shrug. They all raised a suspicious eyebrow then went back to their work. 

Ryan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Hiding it was a chore and it wasn't something that exactly excited Ryan. If only he'd been born immortal like a god damn normal person. He didn't want to be "special", he wanted to be normal. Looking back to the rendering video, it only moved to 14%. Ryan got up and headed out, he decided some fresh air was probably best. So he leant on the building just outside the door and eyed the scrape with a glare. He was hoping it would just heal within the next few seconds but he knew that wasn't going to happen. It was going to take a minimum of three days to heal. 

Ryan looked up from his hand and set it at his side as heard the door open. Jack. He smiled and nodded at him, Jack nodded back and walked on to his car. It was a few minuets before the bearded man returned with a game case in hand. He stopped in front of Ryan, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. "You alright? You seem out of it today" Jack asked. "uh yeah, just a bit tired is all" Ryan shrugged and sighed. "Let me see your hand" Jack shifted his position and held out his own hand. Ryan's eyes widened, did he know? He reluctantly held out his hand with the scrape, maybe he could easily explain this. Or did he just have to tell Jack? The others didn't have to know, he trust him a lot. 

Jack eyed the small cut and raised an eyebrow at Ryan. "I...I'm..." Ryan tried to think of a way around this without tell him. "I found her. Uh...she's mortal...I love her" Ryan spat out. Great, he made up some fake person to cover it up. Nice job Ryan. "oh. Well...good for you" Jack nodded with a small smile and left back into the building. Ryan groaned out loud. He fucked up bad. Not only did he lie, he lied to Jack. Ryan actually really liked Jack, but he couldn't hurt him like that. He didn't want to take his life away. But who was to say he liked him back anyway? Ryan sighed and looked at the scrape one last time as a reminder before re-entering the building.


	4. Of All Things

So, this was it wasn't it?

Jack liked Ryan a lot and it crushed him that Ryan had found someone, the mortal no less. Jack was going to watch Ryan move on and never see him again and the thought made his cringe and his gut consrtict. He always thought he'd live milleniums with him but its all a fantasy now.

Jack stayed quiet the rest of the day, keeping to himself and going through editing. Once he was home he just wanted to sleep, he didnt want to think about it at all. He decided at least take a shower first.

He undressed and climbed in. Jack's thoughts wandered to what could have been once more, his thoughts leading to his recent wet dreams about the slightly shorter man. His breath shortened and he pressed himself against the tile wall.

He looked over to the bottle of lube resting on the edge of the tub and picked it up, trying to open the cap. The cap was on tight and his wet hands fumbled to quickly get it open. His fingers slipped and the cap popped open but not without leaving a nasty cut along his thumb.He waited.

10 seconds.

30 seconds.

1 minute.

It never healed, the coppery fluid dripped to the floor amd down the drain. Jack, suddenly worried, climbed out and wrapped his tumb in toilet paper. once he dried off he sat down, just waiting to heal. He walked hiself over to his kitchen, grabbing a knife and making a small cut on his palm, that wound refused to heal as well. Had he found the mortal? It had to be someone in the office, but who would fall in love with him?


	5. Something

It had been a pretty long day and all Ryan wanted to do was forget what he said. He sat on his couch and tried to watch TV but he couldn't focus on it. He found his mind wandering off, thinking of Jack and if he was ever going to tell him. Jack seemed like a nice enough guy that he wouldn't shun him for being mortal, but after all that he went through he just thought it wasn't worth the risk.

It wasn't just as a kid that he was discriminated, it's happened a lot. Ryan could recall a time when he had gone to get coffee and spilled it on his arm in the shop. It burned pretty easily and when he didn't heal, he was told to leave and not come back. They had said that they would never have something so wrong and unnatural in a comfortable environment for people who were immortal and normal. Ryan found himself scoffing at the memory. 

It was his phone that snapped him back to reality. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. Jack was calling him? Ryan picked up the phone and debated answering. He sighed and ignored the call, he couldn't talk to him and make the lie go any further. He wanted so badly for it to be ok and to just tell him, but Ryan was going go be honest to himself, he was NOT normal.

Jack would never love him even if he knew the truth. It angered him, why the hell did it have to be him? Why did he have to be the one getting hurt and going through all this? All of this wasn't fair, he never asked for any of this. Ryan found himself digging his nails into the palm of his hand, he took a deep breath and let go before he could cause another injury. His phone began ringing again. Ryan rolled his eyes and answered. "uh...Hey Jack, what's up?" he bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse to get out of the phone call, maybe tell him he was in the middle of sex?

"hey...Ryan. I was just wondering who exactly is the mortal? I just...wanted to know" Jack sounded distracted. "You don't sound like you were just wondering" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one I trust so could you not tell the others?" Jack asked quickly. "Yeah of course, whats up?" Ryan sounded more concerned, what did his panicked voice have to do with the mortal that He'd made up? 

"I'm not healing"

Ryan's heart stopped. "are...are you sure?" He managed to get out. "Yes, I've been waiting almost an hour" Jack sighed. "I... do you think there's more than one mortal?" Ryan tried to play along the best he could, but if Jack wasn't healing that meant he actually felt something for him. "I...I don't know, either that or you're girlfriend's lying to you, you may love her but...she may not love you" Jack said carefully. "I...I see". "I'm gonna wait this out, I'll talk to you tomorrow Ryan" Jack sighed again. "yeah" Ryan felt the urge to stop him and saying something, but the line went dead. He sat frozen, his phone still to his ear. Jack felt _something_ , and that was good enough to make Ryan show a small smile.


	6. Gray-Blue

The next day in the office couldn't have been more tense. Jack had been paying close attention to everyone just trying to figure out who the mortal was. The easiest way to do this was to roughhouse with all of them to see if they healed, but seeing as the bearded man still hadn't healed from last night he wasn't going to risk it. 

He kept sharing glances with Ryan, both seemed to be in a mortal state of paranoia and looking over at Ryan ever so often became Jack's second priority. Soon a planned second glance became a one-sided staring contest. Jack watched James argue with Gavin over something miniscule and couldn't help but smile when Ryan did. He had to admit, the man's smile and laugher were not only contagious but attractive. Ryan turned to catch him smiling at him and stared back like a deer in lights.

Jack coughed adruply and shook his head as he stood, "I'm gonna head to the break room, anyone need anything?" 

"Get me a red bull!" Michael shouted from the other side of the room.

Jack nodded once more before heading off. In the break room he had a moment to breath, to let the blood that rushed to his face settle. He reached into the fridge to grab a red bull and turned to meet the same gray-blue eyes he couldn't help staring into a moment ago.

"Can I see?"

Jack sighed and looked around to see if anyone was even present then held his hand to Ryan. The shorter grabbed his hand to inspect the cuts and looked up to the Ginger with a raised eyebrow. 

"How did you get this?" He asked.

Jack's breath caught in his throat, his face became flushed once more.

"Um, shampoo bottle."

Close enough.

James chuckled and let go of his hand, "That. one time you don't heal and it's a shampoo bottle."

He smiled back at the sandy haired man and shrugged. It remained silent and the air was thick with unspoken questions. Ryan had been on edge lately and it wasn't usual especially. when he had called last night. How could Ryan and him both not be healing? Could there really be two mortals or was the mortal in love with both of them? He just couldn't understand, but then it hit him.

_Maybe it was Ryan._

It would explain why he wasn't healing, why he was so on edge. But Ryan in love with Jack? Ryan had a girlfriend, most likely a beautiful and very much female grilfriend who had no chances of a beard or chest hair; and whoever she was, was damn lucky. It didn't add up, none of it. Ryan couldn't be the mortal, not the one that was in love with Jack at least if there were two. 

"Do you know who it is in the office?" Jack spoke up. 

Ryan paused but then lifted his shoulders and shook his head. Jack sighed heavily, he wanted to know, to tell him he was already in love with someone else, he didn't want to hurt them but he also didn't want to be mortal. 

"Have you talked to your girlfriend?" He asked.

Ryan didn't answer for a while but just shook his head, "No, haven't been able to."

Jack replied with a soft 'oh' and shifted a bit.

"Hey, take it easy, try not to get hurt too much." Ryan put a hand on his shoulder with a worried look.

"Yeah, you too." Jack reassured him.

James nodded back before heading back to the office. Jack sighed with a hint of happiness, _gray-blue was a beautiful color._


	7. Take a Chance.

It was too obvious, he was going to figure it out. Ryan hated all of this, keeping all this a secret. He needed to do something, anything. Maybe not tell him about being mortal but at least tell him how he felt. With a little thinking Ryan came up with a plan, he was going to ask Jack to a date and try to see of it wwas true that he felt something for him. If not then he could always just tell him how he felt and hopefully return to being friends. Ryan was almost definite that Jack felt the same way and that's what made Ryan feel a bit better. 

At the end of the day Ryan waited outside by his car for Jack to leave. He was feeling a bit nervous, trying to calm himself down by checking his phone for anything to keep him busy. He flinched everytime someone walked out of the door, just hoping it was him so he could get this over with. The one time he ignored the door opening, Jack had made his way up to him. "Hey, Ryan?" He said softly. Ryan looked up quickly, "Oh uh hey, I wanted to ask you something" Ryan put on a slight smile. Jack raised an eyebrow, "me too, but you go ahead". Ryan hesitated for a while, his hands becoming a bit sweaty in his pockets. "Do you wanna go, I don't know, see a movie tonight?" Ryan chuckled nervously. "Like...a date?" Jack asked cautiously, he had sincere confusion on his face.

To Jack this looked like Ryan was cheating on his girlfriend, he didn't want to look bad to Jack but to be honest this was the only real way to figure things out. "Uh...well yeah I mean, it doesn't have to be" Ryan shrugged. "You have a girlfriend Ryan, I don't want to ruin that" Jack sighed and gave the sand haired man a sorry look. "Look, she won't know, just one date?" Ryan smiled a bit at the fact that he's trying to keep a date from a fake person. Jack bit his lip, obviously thinking. "Ok, ok fine." He sighed. Ryan practically jumped in excitement, "good! The movie's at 8" Ryan flashed another wide smiled before getting in his car.

Ryan spent the extra hours deciding if any of this was even a good idea. What would even happen during the date? Where would it go? The thought made Ryan flush and shake his head, but the thoughts stayed. He bit his lip as he could practically see him and Jack stumbling into his house, kissing like teenagers as they chuckled and walked toward the bedroom. Ryan wanted it to stop there but it didn't, he saw Jack's hands on his body, his lips marking every inch. He saw the soft look in the other's eyes as he admired his presence. Ryan saw himself calling out Jack's name and muffling his moans in the pillows.

He let out an involuntary sigh at the thought but quickly snapped back to reality. Ryan groaned as he saw his new found problem, he should probably take care of that before his date. He smiled a bit at that, a date with Jack Pattillo. Ryan never thought that would happen in a million years…well a hundred for him. He frowned at the thought before rolling his eyes and quickly forgetting about it. Ryan sighed as he again eyed his problem, he bit his lip as he unzipped his pants. Was this right? To be thinking like this? Ryan growled at his thoughts and ignored them, then took care of it not caring that Jack was in his thoughts the entire time.


	8. Minor Major Details

Surprisingly, the movie was good for the most part that Jack was paying attention. He kept looking over to Ryan, then the hand that Ryan had cut. He wanted to believe that Ryan wasn't the mortal, that it had been some mistake but it all seemed so suspicious why Ryan was cheating on his girlfriend and how there happened to be no sign of a girl in his house.

Oh no, the date didn't stop at the movies, Jack was now sitting in James's living room playing Doom 3. There were no signs of a relationship anywhere, no feminine coats, no hair ties, no slightly feminine smell and in the bathroom that Jack had asked to use, no sign of other soaps or hair products other than one shampoo bottle, one conditioner bottle,  and a bottle of old spice. It was definitely suspect but Jack brushed it off, he probably hid everything so Ryan wouldn't feel guilty.

" That was bullshit I killed you first!" Ryan chuckled.

"S'not what the game said." Jack smirked.

"Oh shut up!" James playfully pushed him and Jack decided to pause the game and playfully push back, turning it into an all pit wrestle match. Just as Ryan went push Jack away,  Jack grabbed his hand rather roughly, forgetting the scratch and causing Ryan to wince and pull away violently. Jack and Ryan laid there speechless, Jack still straddling Ryan's hips comfortably.

Staring into James's eyes Jack could feel his face heating, his heart pounding, and his slightly parted and panting lips go dry. He was slowly falling more in love with him and it killed him because Ryan could never feel the same, he knew Ryan could never feel the same. "I'm sorry, does it hurt bad?" Jack finally spoke.

"No I'm alright. It's fine." Ryan swallowed.

"We need to figure this out. Figure it out before it gets worse." Jack sighed looking at his own cut hand.

"I agree. But it's almost impossible." Ryan didn't loose his locked gaze with Jack and neither did the bearded man.

It fell silent again, only a few more moments of treasured gazing was shared before Jack broke the spell and looked around the room. "Where is your girlfriend?" He asked.

"A dinner with some friends." Ryan hesitated.

"Why are you on a date with me?"

Ryan opened his mouth to answer but it seemed as though he couldnt bring himself to answer or he just couldn't come up with one."I... really like you." Ryan let out a large breath.

"Like me? What do you mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Ryan's lips parted, a small sound escaping his lips before speaking words that Jack had not expected to hear that night.

 

 


	9. What Could Have Been

“I love you”

Ryan held his breath, he wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, he didn’t really care, he just needed to let Jack know. Jack gave him a shocked look, before he shook his head and got off of Ryan. The blond haired man sat up and sighed, great, this was only going to get more complicated. If only Ryan just told him the truth, he still could but he couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. “What do you mean you love me? What about your girlfriend?” Jack was obviously panicking now. “I...I don’t love her ok? I never did” Ryan sighed. “Well she loves you, or else you’d be healing!” the bearded man yelled, frustrated. “All of this is just really confusing, between your girlfriend being mortal and there possibly being another mortal that’s in love with me I just want to know the truth.” Jack sighed. Ryan really thought about it in those few seconds, but he just shook his head and shrugged. Jack would hate him at this point if he found out.

“Do you think we could ever…” Ryan continued on. “Be together? I don’t want to help you cheat on your girlfriend. If you love me and not her then don’t hurt her, just break up with her. Until then...just...don’t talk to me” Jack sighed and made his way out of the older man’s house. Ryan groaned and ran a hand down his face, this wasn’t how he wanted any of this to go. Just because he wasn’t normal, he couldn’t just have the person he wants. All this struggle and lying over his fucking mortality! Ryan glared at a bottle of whiskey sitting on his kitchen counter, at least he could find a way to clear his mind for a few hours.

The next day at work Ryan came in with a hangover and bad attitude. He didn't want to talk to anyone, exspecially Jack. His chances with his were over, telling him the truth would hurt him and furthering the lie would hurt the relationship if they even got into one. Nothing was worth it and for now Ryan was happy we was mortal. He could evebtually die and never see Jack again while Jack lived on without him. But...if Jack really hated him...wouldn't he be healing again? Ryan glanced over to Jack's hand, he couldn't really see it all that well. He sighed and decided to drop it and continued his work.

Michael happened to be the brave one to approach an angry looking Ryan at lunch. "Hey, you ok?" He asked. Ryan just shrugged and looked at the coke can in his hand, worrying other people about it would only make it worse. "You seem really out of it today, you drinking last night?" Michael continued to question as he leant against the counter. "Yeah..." Ryan sighed, trying to sound just tired and not upset. "I heard you had a date with Jack" the younger smirked. _'Oh God, don't remind me'_ , Ryan groaned in his thoughts.

Ryan gave a small smile as Michael nudged him, "So how'd it go?" He chuckled. "It was ok, saw a movie, went back to my house-" "holy shit you guys fucked?!" Michael yelled with a big smile on his face. "What?! No!" Ryan protested with a blush tinting his face. "You so did, don't lie" Michael continued to tease him. "We didn't" Ryan chuckled lightly. "Ok ok...so are you guys together?" the younger asked seriously. "Uh...no, its complicated" Ryan scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Oh...ok, you'll tell me when you do right?" Michael gave him a friendly smile. Ryan only nodded and watched as he walked off. The only problem was, he was never going to be with Jack, and that hurt him more than any injury.


	10. We Often Worship Humans As Gods

Everything about the situation bothered him, he didn't want to be apart of some cheating that Ryan was doing but he also didn't want him to think he hadn't absolutely felt the same. This was frustrating, something was wrong, something like this shouldn't be so complicated.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples as he stared at the render bar for a video. Ryan was lying about something, whether he was the mortal or not couldn't be one of those things, he would have told him if he loved him, right? It still didn't explain why he still refused to heal or why Ryan did either. He was at the point now where he wanted to chuck something at the wall and he wasn't one to get this angry so easily.

He settled for a pair of scissors, throwing them roughly across the room and watched as they stuck in the door just as it began to open. Ryan peaked out from the other side, a suprised and almost terrified look of his face. Jack's eyes went wide as well, a few seconds sooner _and_   _he would have killed him._

"What the fuck Jack?" Michael yelled walking in past Ryan.

"Sorry... I need some air." He sighed and walked past Ryan quickly, heading outside to lean against the building. He ran a finger over the cut on his thumb, it was starting to scab over and heal. Jack just wanted this whole fiasco to be settled, he wanted to know who the mortal was and just how many there were, and he wanted Ryan.

The bearded man looked across the street to a few people with signs, another religious group. They're were people who hated the mortal though they knew not who it was and there were some worshipped him or her like a God, saying they were a gift of the heavens and they were going to be the salvation to those he didn't not want to live anymore, to release them from the real curse or some shit like that.

They were lunatics to Jack, the mortal was a human being like them... just cursed with death, pain, and sickness, whoever it was, was not to be worshipped but saluted, remembered, and protected, they were alone in this world and it was almost impossible to feel what they feel, to know what they are going through.

The mortal has a reason for being hidden, and it's because the world couldn't handle it yet. The world was a savage place and the mortal was safe hidden, sage from injury, safe from judgment, and safe from being alone. Jack sighed once more, he had to ask him, he needed to know, and he didn't want Ryan to have to lie because even if he was the mortal...

_ he'd still love him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I thought it'd be nice to do something back for you all since you guys are amazing for getting us 40+ Kudos and 1000+ Hits! Seriously thanks a lot! So a contest for fan art/spinoff fic! Me and RageHappyRoses will pick 5 winners and write them something, anything from any fandom if we can! Post them on tumblr with the #The Last Lover Au or message me or her them @ roses-for-mogar.tumblr.com or geovinasdicks.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks again guys really you're amazing!


	11. True Colors

Ryan just wanted to go home, he wanted to forget about Jack ignoring him all day and he wanted to sleep. The amount of work he had to do that day didn't help either. He quickly shut down his computer and grabbed his things, walking out. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the group across the street, must've been there all day. As soon as he realized what they were preaching he rolled his eyes in disgust and got into his car. He wasn't salvation, he wanted to be left alone. Ryan would happily die alone and unbothered if he could, well he had half of it done already.

Upon getting home Ryan went straight to his bed, laying down and closing his eyes, letting out a sigh. Just as he was drifting into sleep, his phone buzzed urgently. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket to see Jack's name on his screen. What the hell did he want? "I'm sorry" Ryan said as soon as he answered. "Don't say sorry, I need an explaination" Jack said. Ryan bit his bottom lip a bit and sat uup on his bed, "what do you mean?" He asked lightly. "You're lying about something and I just want the truth Ryan and if you're not willing to tell me then I can't return your feelings" Jack said almost as if he'd rehearsed it.

Ryan sighed audibly through the phone as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have a choice now, he would have to tell him the truth. "Fine...you deserve the truth" there was a paused before Ryan took a shaky breathe and began to speak with caution. "I don't have a girlfriend and what I said before was true, I love you..." He said and waited for a response but silence only followed as Jack waited for more. "I-I'm...Jack..I'm the mortal".

Ryan could feel his heartbeat speed up considerably as more silence followed, it was driving him insane. "Please...s-say something" Ryan croaked out, tears stinging his eyes a bit. "Why wouldn't you just tell me?" Jack finally said, his voice lacking a reaction. "Because I've been hated my whole life and I couldn't stand being hated by someone I loved...also, I couldn't let you become mortal too, I didn't want to hurt you" Ryan explained with more shaky breaths. "Does anyone else know?" Jack asked. "No, I don't want the others to know" Ryan said quietly, trying to calm himself down.

Jack sighed from the other end and took a pause before speaking, "Ryan, I love you too, immortal or not, I don't care if I'm mortal too because I've liked you for the longest time and imagined years with you, so I don't care if I only get a few, at least they're with you" a hint of relief was in the bearded man's voice. Ryan was in disbelief he smiled as held in tears finally streaked his cheeks. "I'm...sorry I didn't trust you enough" he said, trying not to sound like he was crying. "It's ok, I understand how you felt, but it's ok now" Jack corrected his appology. "Does this mean...we can be together?" Ryan asked cautiously. Jack chuckled a bit before answering, "yeah, guess so".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much for reading! Go on submit some fanart! We appreciate it all good and bad! #The Last Lover au. >u


	12. The Circumstances Are Different

Jack sighed and put down his phone, so he was right, Ryan was the mortal. He looked down at the cut along his thumb and sighed. It was only a few days ago that he could believe there was nothing he'd give his immortality up for but when it happened to be Ryan Haywood his thought process changed.

He would give up anything to be with the man he's loved for so many years even if that meant, sickness, injury, and death itself. He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could even if it meant he'd suffer even a bit.

He stood to look around his bedroom, the room was only lit by a small lamp on his night stand, leaving his to squint into a few dark corners. The bearded man etc out a huff of air. This was it for him and he'd gladly accept it even if it took a little getting used to. In a way, he was relieved that Ryan had no girlfriend but almost a little peeved he'd kept the secret from him and lied. But he must have been so scared of ridicule, of rejection, if something he's delt with his entire life from someone he felt so strongly about, let alone the fear of the feelings not being returned as well.

He thought about stepping outside for a minute, just to grab some fresh air but he'd wind up out there for a half an hour and he knew that, his thoughts would wander and he wouldn't want to return to his bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, that if his mind wandered he could still be close to a few hours of sleep.

Jack wondered about the protesters from earlier, maybe they were right about immortality being a curse? Maybe being mortal was the blessing instead of the curse? He guessed that would make him blessed then right? He shook his head, he couldn't believe any of the "Salvation to the People" bull shit, he never did. Ryan was human, more human than the rest of the world surprisingly enough. It was almost hard to believe that he had fallen for him.

Jack was a fairly normal guy, nothing too special happened to him so being the one to... date the mortal... was something beyond the normal life he had intended to lead. In fact, it shattered his previous life to unmendable pieces, he'd have to live like Ryan had. He would be ridiculed, alienated, and different. All of this for the man he wished to spend the rest of his days with, and he was alright with this.


	13. The Opinion Of One Doesn't Matter

He did it. He had told Jack, finally. That morning felt like one of the best mornings he could have imagined, he wasn't stressed or upset, he was happy. Ryan only stopped his routine when he got in his car and smiled to himself. Jack was his boyfriend and he couldn't have been more excited to see him. Never did he think that someone would fall in love with him and risk their immortality for him. That's when it hit him, Jack must be devastated that he had to give up the one thing he'd known his whole life. Ryan's smile was suddenly gone, this is exactly what he didn't want.

Ryan could on focus on that one thought walking into work, apparently so deep in thought he bumped into Michael.

"Jeeze, sorry" Ryan quickly appologized.

"Nah it's fine, you look like you've got somehing on your mind. Is it Jack?" Michael guessed.

"Uh...yeah actually I..." Ryan stopped himself, could he trust Michael? Would he react the same way Jack did or would he hate him? He sighed and took a deep breath, he would just have to try and what did it matter now? He had Jack.

"Promise you won't tell anyone or...hate me?" Ryan lightly said. Michael raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms to listen.

"Of course not, I couldn't hate you and trust me, secrets are safe with me" Michael gave a bit of a reassuring smile.

"I'm the mortal" he barely muttered out, Michael had a face of shock. He was clearly speechless and had no idea what to say.

"You? Y-You're..." Michael stopped himself there and just looked at Ryan with saddened eyes. Ryan sighed and nodded.

"I'm...so sorry, God I am so sorry" Michael said just above a whisper. Ryan could see the sympathy in his eyes and just gave him the same reassuring smile he gave him.

"It's ok, I have Jack now so being mortal isn't all that bad when you know it'll end with the one you love" Ryan shrugged. Michael gave him a look of confusion then realization.

"You're...together?" Michael asked and the older nodded. The redhead smiled and nodded, understanding.

"Good for you" Michael smiled for him and patted his shoulder, walking off. Ryan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, maybe telling the office wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Later on in the day Ryan bit his lip and kept looking over to Jack. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to tell the whole office of their relationship and mortality. Ryan groaned and threw a paper ball at his boyfriend. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"I...I wanna tell them" he said lowly. Jack automatically knew what he was talking about and sighed, nodding.

"If you feel like you can, then go ahead" he said just as lowly. Ryan bit his lip and gave a small nod before he took his time standing up.

"Uh so...guys...I guess I have something to tell you" Ryan barely muttered out but it was enough to get everyone's attention. His eyes caught Michael's, all he saw was fear in the younger's eyes like he was trying to tell him not to say anything. It scared Ryan a bit but he told himself he was going to do this.

"I...me and Jack are together now..." Ryan said, starting out things slow. The guys smiled and congratulated them, Geoff even making a remark about him knowing it was going happen.

"But...that's not it...I.." Ryan struggled with his words as his mouth felt dry, he could feel Michael's eyes on him, silently begging him not to.

"I'm mortal" he finally said, loud enough to hear clearly. The room was filled with shocked eyes, filled with questions.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Gavin shouted.

" I-I was scared...I've been rejected and ridiculed, you would be too!" Ryan quickly explained.

"Ryan, we care about you, trust me we would never shun you or lock you out" Geoff sighed. Ryan smiled in relief until he heard a scoff from the other end oof the room.

"Fucking speak for yourself Geoff, he's a freak" Ray spat from his chair, glaring down Ryan. Ryan saw Michael give him a sorry look, a look of _'I warned you'_. Ryan looked to Ray and felt his glare burn him.

"Don't get me wrong, I will not quit this job but that _thing_ , better stay the fuck away from me, you too Jack" Ray growled and turned back to his computer. Geoff glared at Ray and looked back to Ryan quickly.

"I'll talk to him" Geoff muttered. Ryan nodded but felt his chest twist and his breathing becoming harder. He thought he could trust them, all of them. A hand made its way on to Ryan's shoulder, he looked slightly to see it was jack.

"Come outstide with me" he said lightly. Ryan nodded slightly and follwed Jack out. As soon as the doors to the building closed behind them Ryan hugged his boyfriend tight. Jack sighed anand hugged back, not wanting to talk until Ryan thought it was necessary. Ryan held on to him tight, if he didn't have Jack right then, who knows what he would have done.


	14. This Never Happened In Fairytales

Jack sighed, he knew this would happen, he knew someone wouldn't approve he just never thought it would be Ray of all people. Ray was so accepting of many things so this shouldn't be different, but unfortunately that was a wrong assumption. Jack laid back on Ryan's couch, staring at the ceiling . Ryan had taken them to his house so they could spend time together after a stressful day and honestly they could both need some 'them' time.

The bearded man had thought about what would happen, what tonight could lead to. He shivered visibly, taking note of his growing problem.

His phone then buzzed with a text message.

> _Geoff: I talked to Ray, he's willing to try to cooperate with you and Ryan, but he still isn't comfortable with it. Sorry, I did the best I could._
> 
> _Delivered: Its fine. You did what you could, thank you._
> 
> _Geoff: So what are you two love birds up to?_

Jack scoffed with a smile and replied,

> _Delivered: Hes out getting pizza and a movie, gonna stay in tonight._
> 
> _Geoff: so you trying to take it further? ;)_

Jack blushed, he couldn't tell if Geoff was joking, of course they were great friends but its not like he hadn't thought about going further with Ryan. He desperatly wanted to keep going further and further, seeing as though they only had a limited time together but he feared it was too soon. Just as he began to type out a reply his phone began to buzz, Ryan's name showing up on the screen, he smiled before answering,

"Hey, what's up?"

_"J-Jack... accident... blood..."_

The bearded man's heart dropped, time stood still for the first time, he felt cold. He could be dying and no one would help him, there was no one there to save him. He hung up and bolted out the door quickly. He needed get there before.... no... no he couldn't think like that, Ryan would be fine... he couldn't lose him.. not when he just got him, that couldn't happen.


	15. What Changes Us Now, Changes Us Forever.

His vision was blurring quickly, all he could hear was people gathering around him. They all mumbled and whispered amongst themselves, not sure what to do. Ryan knew he'd probably die right there, there was no place he could go so he could be saved or healed. No hospitals. No doctors. He really hoped Jack would get there soon, take him somewhere to try and stop the bleeding from...from where? Ryan just barely lifted his head from the steering wheel to see blood on it, dripping to his feet. From there he saw pieces of glass from the windshield in his chest. He tried to undo his seat belt, no, he couldn't. His right arm was definitely broken, he could just barely move his left one. Ryan's conscienceness was slowly slipping, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He felt himself accepting death more and more by the second.

_"R-Ryan!"_

His eyes slowly opened as he turned his head slightly to look out the window. He saw Jack pushing through the crowd. 

"Move! That's my boyfriend!" Jack yelled with fear in his voice. Ryan closed his eyes again and sighed, but soon felt himself being pulled from the vehicle and drapped over Jack's shoulder to be hauled to another. Ryan could feel his breathing getting harder, he was almost wheezing now. "Please just stay awake Ryan, please just look at me" Jack said, his voice shaking. Ryan groaned and turned his head to look at Jack, he could faintly see his eyes watering and he watched as he reached up to wipe at the threatening tears. 

"J-Jack..." Ryan coughed out, feeling warm blood leave his lips. Jack looked at him for a split second before back to the road. 

"Don't talk, you're gonna be ok..." Jack said but mostly it seemed like he was trying to reassure himself. Ryan rested his head back and felt his eyelids get heavy. He was ready to die, next to the one he loved. He was sure that he'd die happy now, he had Jack. 

_That's all that mattered._

_______________________ 

His eyes blinked open, they burned from the amount of light in the room. Ryan groaned as he tried to sit up but was gently forced back down by the pain in his body. It was a while until his vision adjusted and he realized he was at the office, laying on the couch. Was it a dream? Was any of that real? No, the pain was definitely real. He looked down at the multiple stitches on his chest, who ever did them did horribly and they were most likely to tear. The next thing he noticed was his arm in a make-shift sling against his chest, I was definitely someone's T-shirt. Ryan's eyes shifted upward to the man on the other end of the couch sleeping with his head resting in his hand. Ryan scoffed, Jack must've been sitting there for a while. 

Ryan tried again to sit up but groaned in pain as he let himself lay back down. The noise caused the other to stir and look in disbelief at him. 

"I...thought you wouldn't wake up" Jack said softly. Ryan managaed a small chuckle. 

"Takes a lot to kill me" he shrugged. Jack rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend softly. Ryan could feel everything in that kiss, longing, reassurance, love. He wanted this for the rest of his life, this kiss from Jack. Ryan pulled away and rubbed at the bearded man's cheek with his thumb, giving him a small smile as their foreheads leant together. They were slient but happy until someone cleared their throat at the doorway. They both pulled away to see a smiling Geoff. 

"Looks like my stitches did some good"he joked before stepping closer. 

"Might need to be re-done but I think I'll live" Ryan said as Jack finally helped him to sit up. Geoff nodded and took a seat at his desk. The Lads entered minuets later and as expected Ray made no eye contact with either of them as he took a seat. Geoff sensed the tension and ushered the other two out, he knew what was going to happen. 

"So...how do you feel?" Ray asked softly, his leg bouncing away due to his nerves. 

"I'm in pain but I'll live" Ryan stated blankly, trying not to set the other off. 

"I don't care anymore...that you guys are mortal" Ray immediately got to the point. This caused both Ryan and Jack to raise an eyebrow. 

"I've...never seen someone so loyal to someone they love, to see Jack like that...I don't know it was...sad" Ray shrugged with a sigh. Ryan shifted his eyes to Jack before back to the other. "You two deserve each other...you deserve to be happy with the time you have" Ray said before he got up quickly to exit the room. 

"Ray." Ryan called out, causing the Lad to stop in his tracks to look at him. "Thank you" he smiled a bit. Ray smiled back and nodded before leaving. 


	16. Personal isn't Public

It was a while till Ryan was completely healed and in the mean time Jack had been his nurse, constantly by his side when ever he needed to be. He had to admit, he knew nothing about health care and was extremely careful with James, almost like taking are of a newborn kitten. None the less the wasted the time Ryan was injure away by playing video games and having various movie nights when they fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't exactly how Jack pictured how they'd first sleep with each other, or take a shower together, or live together, but he enjoyed being in a relationship like this with Ryan anyway.

"Hey, I'm heading to work, anything you want me to pick up before i come back?" Jack asked.

"No, no I'm good, but Jack... I'm fine, I can go to work now." He chuckled standing from the couch.

"Come on, one more day, just for me..." the bearded man smiled pushing him back lightly to sit him back down.

"You're lucky I cant say no to that face." The shorter smiled and pecked his lips.

"I'll be back, don't get into trouble." And with that he left.

Once at the office, he set his stuff down and started up his consoles, seeing Ray walk in as well and begin to start up his. He could feel as though something was wrong, Ray turned to him before walking up to him.

"How's... how's Ryan?" He asked.

"He's fine... should be coming to work tomorrow." Jack smiled a bit.

"Finally." Ray tried to joke.

"Ray... every day you've asked me how he was... "

"I'm... just trying to show I support you guys."

"That's a lie." Jack said plainly.

"Says who?" The puerto rican scoffed.

" _Ray_... _I know you_... why do you care so much?"

Ray stared him down, it almost looked like he was debating something, a slight look of guilt on his face.

"Alright. Lets get to work then." Geoff barged into the room and almost if on que, Ray turned and returned to his desk quickly.

Geoff then approached the bearded man, "What, was that about? "

"Dunno." Jack smiled, looking like he had shugged it off when he hadn't.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing, its just that.......Ryan's completely healed and-"

"You're trying to fuck him."

"What?! No! That wasn't what I was going to say at all! Why does everyone keep asking us if we slept together yet?" He raised an eyebrow at the tatted man.

"Come on man, you guys only have a little time... you should be constantly fucking, live life, man."

"Has everyone forgotten he's been injured for the past _three months_?"

"Ryan's a strong guy Jack, hes had to deal with wounds like this all his life, I'm sure he could have handled a little sex." Geoff shrugged sitting at his desk.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head before hus eyes went to Ray. Something was wrong and he needed to know.


	17. Finally Something Right

For the past three months all the time Ryan was spending with Jack was creating too much pent up sexual frustration. He started noticing the little things about him and what he did. Ryan noticed Jack biting his lips, the way he rubbed his thumb against his hip when they cuddled, how there was hidden lust when they kissed. Ryan groaned as he shifted on the couch, he wanted to ask Jack about it but he felt like he was pushing it or that he'd be denied because of his injuries. All he could think about was how rough Jack would be with him, scratching his nails down his hips and pulling his hair. Ryan would moan so loudly he'd have to muffle his moans in a pillow. A shuddered breath left his lips as he now realized his growing problem. Ryan needed to ask Jack today. 

Ryan's breath caught in his throat as he heard the door open. He shut the TV off as Jack entered and crosses his hands over his stomach. Jack stopped in his tracks and scoffed.

"What's up Ryan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryan let out a small sigh, standing up and wrapping his left arm around Jack's neck; his right arm was still broken. Jack smiled a bit and reached a hand up to lightly grab Ryan's chin and kiss him. Ryan kissed back, making sure to deepen the kiss and hint at what he wanted by sliding his hand from around Jack's neck to the hem of his shirt. Ryan pulled away, looking his lover in the eyes as he tugged up on the fabric. Jack gave him a worried look but Ryan's eyes were filled with confidence as he waited for him to agree. Jack swallowed and nodded, helping the slightly shorter Gent slip off the shirt before taking off Ryan's. Jack kissed him passionately, grabbing his hand to pull him down the hallway and into his bedroom. Ryan fell back on the bed, sighing as Jack's lips traveled down his neck and to his collar bone. He admired the brush of his beard as hickies and small marks were left. Jack continued downward, undoing Ryan's pants and sliding them off before dyeing the growing erection behind his underwear. Ryan's heart beat in his throat as he waited in anticipation, his hand already grabbing the sheets beneath him. 

Jack smirked as he began kissing the tip of the clothed cock, causing pre come to surface and make a small damp spot. Ryan bit his lip as his boyfriend made his way to slide his underwear off slowly. He gasped lightly as Jack sunk his mouth down on Ryan's, now fully erect, cock. The taller Gent began bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks, rubbing what length he couldn't fit in his mouth. Ryan's hand went to his hair, pulling slightly. 

"H-Holy shit...y-your mouth Jack" Ryan moaned out, gripping his lover's hair tighter. Jack quickly pulled away, catching his breath and smirking at him before pulling Ryan into another kiss. Ryan chuckled into the kiss and smirked as he watch Jack lean over and grab the lube from the bedside table. He gave Ryan a look of uncertainty but was immediately reassured when Ryan nodded. Jack kissed at his neck as he lubed up two fingers and slid them in, surprisingly them went in fairly easy and to that he raised an eyebrow at Ryan. 

"Have you been doing this the past three months by yourself?" Jack asked huskily. Ryan swallowed, his body heating up with a blush as he nodded. Jack scoffed and began to move them at a steady pace. "Fuck, that's hot Ry" he sighed out. Ryan moaned freely at the feeling of Jack's fingers inside him. It was nothing like those night he spent alone, it was so much more. Ryan began to try and move down onto the other Gent's fingers but Jack pulled them away. "Needy aren't you?" He chuckled. 

"Y-Yes...please...I-I want you to fuck me" Ryan breathed sheepishly. Jack froze in place but he nodded and began to lube up his cock. Ryan's legs were lifted onto Jack's shoulders as he was leaned further on his back. Ryan grabbed one of Jack's hands and placed in on his throat. Jack looked at him in surprise, Ryan blushed in shame. He knew it would be going too far to involve his kinks the first time. 

"H-How do I know if you want me to stop?" Jack asked carefully, Ryan could tell he was slightly against the idea. Ryan shook his head and pulled his hand away but in a matter of seconds it returned, squeezing slightly. "Just say my middle name and I'll stop" Jack said and Ryan confirmed with a nod. Jack slowly slipped his cock inside Ryan, only stopping when he bottomed out. The sandy haired Gent let out a small grunt as he felt Jack nudge against his prostate. Ryan gasped as he began the same steady pace, barely hitting his g-spot. Ryan threw his head back as the pace picked up and Jack's hand tightened around his throat. The sensation was enough to have Ryan moaning loudly and punctuating each thrust with a grunt of pleasure. Jack thrusted hard, hitting that spot every time, feeling Ryan tighten around him was enough to keep him coming toward his climax. 

"O-oh fuck Ryan..." Jack's voice became strained as he thrusted a few more times and came inside his lover. A last squeeze to Ryan's throat caused tthe sandy hairs Gent to release his cum onto his stomach. Jack panted along with Ryan as tthey smiled at each other. "I love you Ryan..." 

"I love you too Jack"


	18. If You Love Me Let Me Go

**_Four Years Later_ **

 

Jack sighed, looking in the mirror to fix his tux. Something seemed off. Something wasn't right. Maybe he was getting cold feet? No no he was fine, he wanted this.

He walked out to where everyone was, already seated and waiting. He stood at the front, eyes scanning the isle and peoples faces. His family, Ryan's family, the office, other guests and friends. He'd be lying if he had said he wasn't nervous.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as the music started playing. He waited silently in anticipation, then he saw him. Ryan in a clean white suit, a red rose pinned in his breast pocket. He stood in front of him, smiling a bit before leaning forwardbslightly to whisper slightly, "I dont know about you but i cant believe this is really happening..." Ryan chuckled a bit.

"Me either." Jack smiled back.

After the ceremony and the vows and their first kiss as partners they were in the dining area, Ryan's mother the first one to approach Jack alone.

"You're nice man Jack, kind and generous and loving ... make him happy... for the rest of your days....and his... promise me that..." she smiled slightly at him.

"Of course Mrs. Haywood... I promise." He smiled back, letting her walk away first beffore reuniting himself with his new husband.

"Hey you." Ryan smiled wide.

"Hey." Jack smiled back, sitting himself down at the table then pecking his lips.

A moment passed before some one was clinking a glass, calling for a toast. Ray stood, a sad smile on his face as he looked around, holding his glass up.  
"I'd... like to say a few words..." he started.

He now had everyones attention, "Jack and Ryan... are two of the best people ive ever known... and theyre perfect for each other. Jack's a lucky guy, Ryan's a good looking guy am i right?" He chuckled a bit and so did a few others.

"But the point is... they might not have as long as we all do but... the kind of love they have... from what ive seen over the years... will last forever. So Ryan... I... hope youre happy, i really do... you deserve Jack and Jack deserves you." He smiled before he pulled out a plastic bag, dumping it into his drink, and drinking all of it.

"I've always loved you Ryan... and all I want is for you to be happy... so... keep living with the one you love... and I'll be happy too." He looked at Ryan, smiling, tears in his eyes before he collapsed.

"Holy shit." Ryan ran up quickly, Jack following behind.

He watched Ryan call out to Ray, check his pulse the perform cpr. He did this multiple times before he stopped, "He's dead." Ryan said, giving up.

"That's... not possible... how?" Jack said checking his pulse one more time.

Ryan reached to the bag, lightly smelling it's contents before sealing the bag. "It's cyanide." He choked on tears.

"I don't understand he shouldn't have died... he's immortal." he stood almost in rage, Jack standing to try and comfort him.

"...Ryan. Ray loved you." Geoff spoke up.

Ryan looked at him in realization. While Jack looked at him the same way, Ray loved him that meant that, _he was mortal this whole time_. "but... why would he..." jack started.

"He was never going to be yours and he was always going to love you, Ryan, he put himself out of the misery of growing old... he never wanted you to find out that way. I just... didn't think he'd do this." The oldest sighed.

"So all the comments about me being mortal... him not supporting us... he was just mad at first? He... was upset... he didn't deserve this... he didn't deserve to die this is my fault!" Ryan cried.

Jack grabbing his hand, "this isn't your fault." He tried to reassure him.

"Yes it is... if i wasn't the mortal he'd be alive right now wouldn't he?! He wouldn't have given up his life because he loved me! _He could have had a life just as long as everyone else in this damn room if it wasn't for me_!" Ryan yelled, the room silently watching.

Jack hugged him close, "Ryan... this isn't your fault... none of it....if you miss him... do as he said... make him happy..." he kissed his head.

Ryan nodded crying into Jack. He was going to make Ray happy, make him proud. He was going to live life to the fullest and spend every second he had of his life with Jack becuase he loved him, he made him happy, and thats what Ray would have wanted And he believed he'd be watching them and find peace wherever he was now.


End file.
